


Gift

by Sinhaya



Series: Pink au [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: I won't tell you what though, M/M, Piercings, but it's Jinyoung getting pierced, pink au, tattoo artist Jackson, that's for you to find our on your own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinhaya/pseuds/Sinhaya
Summary: Jinyoung is getting pierced, and his boyfriend Jackson is the one doing the honors...
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Pink au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814188
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Gift

Jinyoung was stressed, to say the least. He was trying to surprise his boyfriend, and well spoil himself a little bit, and he had thought of the perfect idea for that.

A nipple piercing.

Now what he hadn’t thought about was actually getting it. He never had anything pierced, unlike his boyfriend, always a bit afraid of getting something permanently pierced on his body. He had heard that it didn’t hurt much, but that if you were sensitive, it could be really painful. 

And Jinyoung was pretty sure he had already come from Jackson just touching his nipples more than once. 

The fact that Jackson would be the one to pierce him didn’t help his case either, he was pretty sure his nipples needed to be hard in other to be pierced, and he was in no way gonna let someone else do that, not when in his own boyfriend could do it perfectly for him.

As the time for the appointment nears, Jinyoung starts getting really nervous, he doesn’t know how Jackson is going to react, if he was going to be pleased or not. 

Jinyoung’s hands start shaking lightly, and his legs are bouncing on the carpeted floor. Jaebeom is looking at him funnily, clearly laughing at him, because well, the older man was the one who suggested him to get a piercing, telling him about his experience with his own. 

The younger had been shocked to learn that Jaebeom had a nipple piercing, but the older explained that Jackson was the one who took him to the appointment. He only ended up getting one though because it was too painful to actually get both pierced, but Jackson, who was supposed to get one, had run away before the piercer actually got close to him.

‘A coward’ Jinyoung had thought at that time, laughing imagining how Jackson would have run away, but now that he has to get his piercing done, he kinda understood why Jackson had done that.

The door in front of him opens, and his boyfriend comes out, eyes wide as he takes in the sight.

“Jinyoung-ah ?”, Jackson asks, “Are you waiting for me or-?”

“No, I have an appointment with you” Jinyoung answers as he enters the older’s room.

Jackson follows behind him, quite confused if Jinyoung goes by his facial expression.

“So,” Jinyoung starts, “ I am getting a piercing, and I want you to do it for me”

Jackosn laughs lightly as he shakes his head in amusement, “ Of course angel, tell me what you want,” He says as he turns back to get his piercing equipment sterilized.

“I was thinking about a nipple piercing,” Jinyoung says, and he can see the way Jackson stops moving, the way his back suddenly goes up as if he stopped breathing, and he smiles, glad that his small surprise had this effect on the other.

“Come again?” The older’s voice is lightly shaking and nearly silent.

“A nipple piercing, well two since I want them both pierced,” Jinyoung answers as Jackson turns back slowly, showing him his best toothy smile at the end of his sentence.

Jackson seems nervous at first, hands fidgeting with the box full of needles. But then he turns back to put back the box on the counter behind him. 

The older comes closer to Jinyoung, who had already taken a seat on the reclining chair.

“So this is your first piercing, am I right ?”Jackson asks, as he looks at the younger, who nods.

“Okay, so I’m going to take you through the steps first, and then if you’re still ready for it, we’ll do it, alright?” Jackson says as he sits on his own stool.

“First, I’m gonna sterilize the jewelry. Then I’m going to make sure your nipple is clean, with alcohol, which I know is gonna be cold so I’m telling you this in advance and hard because I don’t like to clamp when I pierce. I’m also gonna mark where both ends of the piercing are going to be, as a guide. Okay, you still with me?” Jackson asks, tone a bit concerned 

Jinyoung nods and the other continues,” And then I pierce with a needle because the gun is a big no-no for this. I’ll put the jewelry in, apply a bandaid, do the other nipple and you’ll be good to go,” he finishes.

Jinyoung gulps at the sudden inflow of information but still nods away.

“Okay, let’s do this,” The younger says as he starts to take off his (loose) shirt.

“Do you have a preference for the jewel?” Jackson asks, staring at the younger undressing himself.

“Not particularly, surprise me I guess,” Jinyoung says as he puts down his shirt under his head.

Jackson gets up from the stool, and Jinyoung is left to lay down on the chair. He is nervous, but knowing that his boyfriend was the one who was going to pierce him was comforting because he trusted the other with his life.

Jackson comes back a few seconds later, hands gloved, with a little sponge that seems to be soaked in a liquid. He wipes down both the small buds and Jinyoung curses in his head, the alcohol is so cold, shivers are running through his entire body.

Jackson laughs at this, mumbling something like ‘i did tell you it was going to be cold’ as he goes back to probably take the needle and the jewelry.

Jinyoung had not expected the older to come back empty-handed, his stare must have been interrogative as Jackson tells him “ I need to make sure your nipples are hard, remember ?”

The younger was definitely not prepared for what came next, not prepared at all. Why did Jackson not tell him that he needed to make his very sensitive buds even more sensitive? Why did he not tell him that he had to touch at them to make them hard? 

Jinyoung actually jumps in the chair when Jackson twists his left nipple, staring eyes wide in shock at the other. Jackson only laughs, turning his attention to the untouched nipple.

“I told Nyoung-ah, I don’t do clamps, I actually tell the person to make their nipples erect but since it’s you I’m making an exception,” The older adds with a wink.

Jinyoung is still completely stunned, but he also feels the effects of getting his nipples played with. Every touch goes immediately to his lower stomach and he is sure that a minute later he was going to be painfully hard.

He starts squirming on the chair, the gloved hands of the older feeling soft and making his skin hot, even more so under the unwavering stare of his boyfriend.

Jackson is relentless in his task, making sure that Jinyoung’s nipples were completely erect before he even tried to mark the piercing spots. The younger starts breathing hard, panting, and nearly whimpering as he throws his head back against the top of the chair, arching his back as he does so.

Jinyoung was very vocal loud and he knew that, but now he was regretting that trait of his because he knows that this room isn’t soundproofed, and everyone in the shop can probably hear him, moaning and screaming like he was having sex.

So he bites his lips hard, closing his eyes, holding back a particularly loud moan, but a sharp twist of his left nipple leaves him breathless and he gasps out loud.

“Don’t hold back angel, let everyone know how sensitive you are,” The older whispers at a soft tug of his other nipple.

Jinyoung was clearly losing his mind, torn between trying to be quiet and not getting hard. He feels his underwear getting wet, the fabric sticking to his hard member, and the pleasure in his lower stomach only gets deeper, the feeling leaving him completely thoughtless.

And it stops.

Jinyoung opens his eyes in panic, the loss of touch stopping him from coming undone, only to see Jackson smirking at him, walking back to the drawers behind him.

Jinyoung whimpers loudly because he was so close, _so so_ close but now he has nothing and he is still painfully and very obviously hard.

Jackson has the needle and the jewelry in his hands when he comes back, and that cools down Jinyoung quite immediately, remembering the reason why he was here in the first place.

“Are you ready Jinyoung-ah? You can still back down, you know?”Jackson asks, making sure Jinyoung was conscient of his choice.

Jinyoung nods and the older comes closer to him, the needle grazing his already sensitive skin. He shivers and he sees Jackson shaking his head

“ I’m going to do something very very unprofessional but again since it’s you it’s fine,” He says as he sits on the chair, moving to straddle the other’s thighs, “You’re moving too much, so I need to make sure you’re completely still or I’m going to hurt you”

Jinyoung can’t breathe, Jackson is so close to his crotch, and his face is literally centimeters away from his chest, bringing back memories from the last night.

Memories of Jackson biting at his nipples, nipping at the skin on his chest, littering hickeys on his skin, love bites that were still visible today.

Jinyoung has his eyes, closed, feeling overwhelmed by the closeness of his boyfriend, trying to stop thinking how the older was still closed, how he was half-naked, at the mercy of the man on his lap.

He feels the needle poking, piercing the very very sensitive skin, a whimper leaves him and he blinks back the tears threatening to fall freely on his cheek. But as soon as the pain hits, it disappears and suddenly he feels a small weight on his chest. 

“Here, it’s done,” Jackson says as he turns back, probably to take the other piercing, “ Was it too bad?” He asks concern showing in his voice.

Jinyoung is still a bit overwhelmed by the experience and by the new feeling, so he just nods, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

He closes his eyes again, feeling the man of his lap shift again, leaning closer to his other nipple and he bites down on his lip, to avoid being too loud.

He does feel a single tear wetting his cheek as the needle goes through his skin, but like the other, it goes as soon as it came. 

“It’s all done Angel, let me wrap you up and you’re good to go,” The older whispers.

Jackson gets off from his lap, and Jinyoung opens his eyes slowly. He can see the jewels on his chest, the feeling completely foreign but he likes it. The added weight gives him confidence and he smiles brightly at how the newly added jewelry will make his boyfriend happy.

Said boyfriend who comes back with compresses, bandaids, and a mirror. He puts everything down before only taking the mirror.

“So I know you can see them but here to look at them properly,” the older says as he gives it to him.

Jinyoung takes the mirror, the reflection showing his chest covered in purple marks, but most importantly the decorative chains going through his nipples.

“I really want to bite them, you know?” Jackson suddenly says, and Jinyoung looks at him properly. The other man seems to be sweating, hair a bit wet and he was a bit breathless, and as if the bulge in his pants said anything, definitely hard too.

“I had to hold myself back not to bite them, not to kiss you, not to ravish you on this very chair,” He says coming closer to his face, “ Hold myself back trying not to make you remember how I fucked you yesterday, how you clawed at my back trying to stay silent, how you screamed at my name the whole night,” He adds, voice deep and rough and sending shivers through the younger’s body.

Jinyoung feels the pleasure in his lower stomach coming back whole, and he needs Jackson, but the older man seems to have other plans as he takes the bandaids to put them on his jeweled buds.

The light pressure makes Jinyoung whimper and he can imagine Jackson smirking, and that thought only makes him more frustrated, because he knows that Jackson won’t touch him until they’re at his place.

“ Jinyoung-ah, you do know that your piercings need to heal for 6 months and that touching is a big no-no during the entire time ?” Jackson asks, laughing loudly at his boyfriend’s state.

The older comes closer to Jinyoung’s ear, “ I have a surprise for you too, you know? We might need to take care only of you for a few months on the other hand,” He whispers before leaving Jinyoung in his misery.

Because maybe, the next appointment with Hyeoseop was for him, maybe the diary said it was a piercing too.

Maybe it was a dick piercing, an apravadya. But well that was something for Jinyoung to discover on his own and for Jackson to hide

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi I hope you liked it, this was completely forgotten in my drafts and miah screamed at me to post it so I made a few changes and here we are   
> come talk to me ( I'm attention deprived ^^) on twitter @sinhaya901


End file.
